


a direct line

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), Coma, F/F, Hospitals, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: "You know, we had all the long conversations while you were unconscious. Maybe you don't remember them--because you were in a coma."





	a direct line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> I finally got around to reading Tamaki's Hulk run, and omg, all my Patsy/Jen feels went crazy. I know you love these two, so I wanted to write you something from the time point of Jen's coma.

“Nothing? You haven’t heard _anything_?” Patsy asks the nurse, and her voice definitely doesn’t end an octave higher than when she started her questions. Nope, nada, she swears it doesn’t.

The nurse takes her emotional outburst in stride. “We have nothing to report on Ms. Walters’ condition at the moment. I promise you’ll be one of the first to know.”

“You mean the _first_ one to know.” If they tell Steve or Carol or really anyone before her, well, they don’t call Patsy Walker 'Hellcat' for nothing. She turns before waiting to hear anymore false promises and plops herself into armchair next to Jen’s hospital bed.

It’s not like she expects Jen to open her eyes, but it’s still a surprise that she doesn’t. It’s surreal watching her lay there, fucking Jennifer Walters, _her_ Jen, immobilized and vulnerable. It should be wrong. It should be impossible.

Patsy’s going to kill Thanos the first chance she gets.

“Hey Jen,” she says, ignoring the impulse to whisper. It feels too much like admitting that Jen can’t hear her. “So, I was lying in bed last night, thinking, you know, and I kinda wanted to go out and do something, and I don’t know--” her voice cuts off, her words stopped by the unwelcome need to cry. It takes a few minutes to recover, but than she continues, “I’m such an idiot. I picked up the phone to text you, asking if you were free, you know like every night.” She leaves the ‘before’ out on purpose. “And I almost hit send before I remembered you wouldn’t get the text.”

Hospital monitors beep, slowly, persistently, hinting at Jen’s own hidden strength.

“Because you didn’t have your phone on you. I know. I checked. So I went over to your place this morning and found the extra cell phone you keep just in case Thanos shows up and destroys your real one, and…” Patsy fishes the phone out of her pocket. “I brought it.”

She pulls out a phone charger from her other bag and bends down to plug it in to an electrical outlet right next to Jen.

“This way--” Patsy has to stop to regain her composure. She’s already spent too many afternoons crying in this chair. The phone slots in well into the charger and Patsy paces it on the edge of the little table next to Jen before making sure the volume is all the way up. “--I can talk to you anytime I like. I know, someday, you’ll respond.”


End file.
